The Avengers and Loki?
by Princess Lokii
Summary: Tony comes across the one that caused all the destruction in NY, just a few months ago. But there's something very different about him. Is the lord of lies lying yet again?
1. Chapter 1

**So, I have ideas for this story, I promise. I do use Icelandic sometimes (As the Asgardian's native language.) I do not speak it, I cheated and used google translate. You may or may not have to translate some of this stuff for yourselves. And I think that's all I need to say.  
So, read, enjoy? And leave reviews? :)**

* * *

"What was that?" Tony asked Jarvis. He had been on his way back to Stark Tower, before he heard an explosion- of sorts.

"I believe it came from the corner of 11th and 57th street, sir." Jarvis replied.

"Right- I'll swing by there and see what's going on." And sure enough- by time he got there a neighboring building was on fire. The police and firemen seemed to have it pretty much under control, but who started- whatever caused this-? Tony was about to head on home, leaving the other's to their work when he caught a glimpse of something rather familiar running from the scene.

Black hair, green clothes and running away from something he probably caused... "It couldn't be." Tony mumbled to himself.

"Sir?" Jarvis asked, not sure what he was going on about.

"I think I found our culprit." Tony replied before darting down the street after the raven-haired boy. "Hey!" He shouted, moving infront of the boy; causing him to slide to a stop. The boy was definitely not from around here. From the looks of it, he was infact Asgardian- judging by his 'princely' clothing. "Loki." Tony's eyes narrowed. And before the boy could say or do anything, Tony had a hold of him and headed back toward Stark Tower.

* * *

Loki pressed his hands against the glass of his cell. Just one of the temporary ones that Tony had put in, after the fiasco in New York, that was Loki's first appearance. "Leyfðu mér frítt" Loki demanded, in his native language; watching Tony type away as a computer.

"Don't know what ya said." Tony replied, never even looking up. "What is your deal, Loki? Why you disquised as a kid- even after you've been caught?" Tony moved from his computer to stand infront of Loki.  
Loki looked as though he had no clue what Tony just said.

"Leyfðu mér frítt" He repeated. He paused a moment, trying to find the right word. "Please." The accent in his voice was heavy, as though he hardly ever spoke English.

Tony was about to reply, but he was interupted by the booming sound of Thor's voice heading down the hall.

"Man of Iron? What is it? Why have you call-" Thor stopped short, seeing his younger brother in one of Starks cells. Except this younger brother was far younger than Thor. Thor looked from Loki to Tony then Loki again. "Loki?"


	2. Chapter 2

Loki let his hands fall from the glass and he took a step or two backward. "Ég er hryggur, faðir. Ég ætlaði ekki að skaða." Loki could tell he would be in trouble for this.

Thor furrowed his brow, stepping closer to Stark's cell and he knelt down infront of the boy. "Faðir? Ég er ekki faðir þinn, Loki. Ég er Þór."  
"Release him, Man of iron."

Tony gave Thor a dumbfounded look. "Release him? That's _Loki,_ Thor. What were you two talking about, anyway?"

"Aye, it is Loki." Thor replied. "But it is not. He knew not who I was. He thought I was the All-Father."

"What if it's a trick. Loki's pretty good at those, you know."

"I do not see how it could be a trick, if I was just dealing with my brother when you called for me."

Loki watched the exchange between Thor and the other, a confused look about his face. He really didn't understand but a word or two, here and there. He knew they were talking about him, though. Tony, reluctantly, opened the cell's glass door. Thor knelt down to Loki's height again and motioned for the boy to come out. "Engar Hrekkir, Loki, eða þú munt vera í vandræðum. Skilurðu?" Thor asked quietly as Loki stepped from the cell.  
Loki nodded and just wrapped his arms around Thor. It was obvious that he was frightened. But Tony still had his doubts.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, now what?" Tony asked, looking over the two demi gods. Man, that was a sight to see. Loki and Thor, _hugging_. Loki's stomach seemed to answer Tony for him. Loki released himself from Thor and pursed his lips, trying to think of the English words.

"A feast?" The young prince questioned.

Thor grinned and stood. "Aye, a feast, Anthony! Of that pizza you and the others enjoy so much. Order a lot." He nodded, noticing how sickly Loki seemed to look. "Það hefur verið í nokkra daga þar sem þú hefur borðað, Já, Loki?" Loki just shrugged in response. Honestly, he didn't know how long it had been since he had eaten. He didn't know anything except that he was not on Asgard.

"Fine." Tony agreed. "JARVIS Order a few pizzas. And called the others over, I think they might want to know about out... guest as well."

* * *

"Nuh-uh." Clint stared at the boy, his mouth gaped open and a slice of pizza in his hand. "It's a trick, it has to be. There is no way that little-"

"Watch how you speak, Barton." Thor cut in. "This is Loki, my brother, and we should treat him with kindness."

"_Kindness_?! After everything he's done, all those people he killed!?"

"He's got a point." Tony chirped in.

Even Steve spoke up. "I'll admit, Thor. I don't really like it."

All this yelling and arguing had sent Loki to hide behind Thor's leg. "This is not the Loki we know. He is frightened and merely wishes to go home."

"Then send him home. Get rid of him." Clint glared at the boy as he spoke to Thor.

"I know not how, Barton." Thor glared back at him.

Bruce, who had been quietly assessing the situation, finally spoke up. "Thor's right." Clint, Tony, Steve, Thor, Natasha and Loki all looked in his direction. "Judging this Loki is like judging me for the other guy. We all know how that turns out. As far as we know, this Loki is just an innocent boy."

"But he's _Loki_." Tony repeated. "Loki is very well known for his tricks."

"Do you really think the Loki we know would subject himself to hiding behind Thor, of all people, for a trick? He _hates_ Thor-" Bruce cut himself short. "Uh- No offense."

"Thor shook his head. "None taken."

"His ego is worth more than trying to trick us." Natasha spoke up.

"Bruce and Natasha are right." Steve gave in. "His ego is the most important thing to him."

Clint shot Natasha an 'I can't believe you're falling for this' look, before he glared back at Loki. "Just don't let him near me." He practically growled as a warning.

"Well that makes four against two. I suppose he's staying, then, Thor. I hope you're right." Tony gave in. Clint huffed a breath as he plopped back down on the couch next to Natasha and stuffed the pizza in his mouth.

Thor pulled Loki out from behind him. "Go. Borða. Þú ert fínn, hér. Ég lofa." He whispered into Loki's ear, motioning to the pizza boxes. Thor grabbed a slice of his own and sat down among his fellow Avengers. Loki stated at the box for a moment, before taking a slice for himself. Of course, he had to choose from the box closest to Clint. And he sat right there on the floor, right beside Barton.

"Thank you." Loki spoke up, slowly. All his lessons were starting to come back to him, but English was still a pretty hard language. Clint rolled his eyes, the others acted as though Loki had said nothing. But Steve smiled a bit.

"You're welcome, Loki." He replied, gently.


	4. Chapter 4

"What is this?" Loki questioned, prodding one of Stark's robots. The robot whirred and and backed away, knocking over a table of Tony's instruments The whirring startled Loki and he fell, nearly knocking over a few things himself. "I did not do it." Loki said, quickly as he got himself up to dust himself off. He had been living with Stark for a few days now, his English finally kicking in again.

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, watching the whole thing happen. "That's DUM-E. Don't touch and don't lie. I saw you." He pretty much growled at Loki. "And you." Tony turned his attention to the robot. "Clean that up, please?"

"I did not lie." Loki argued. "I was not the one to knock anything over. It was DUM-E." He nodded firmly.

"Yeah, whatever." Tony sighed and turned his attention back to the repairs he had been making on his suit. "Why don't you go find something else to do? Something that won't destroy my workshop. Or my home. Or... anything. You know, on second thought You're better off here where I can keep an eye on you."

"Why?" Loki tilted his head as he picked up one of the instruments DUM-E had knocked over. "I do not normally have someone watching me on Asgard."

"Because you're trouble." Tony replied, more focused on the suit than Loki, who he really should have been watching.

"No. I am Loki." He argued again.

"Yeah, your name is Loki. But _you_ are trouble. You're like the god of trouble or something, aren't you?"

"Nay, I am a god of tricks. And I am very good at them." Loki added with a nod.

"Yeah, I kno-" Tony was cut off at a laser blast from behind him. It had _almost_ hit him. He turned to see Loki quickly pull his hands behind his back and flash him a fake smile. Tony just held out his hand for the device Loki was hiding. "_Trouble._"

Loki's smile faded and he reluctantly gave the device to Tony. "I did not mean too."

"Just go upstairs and try not to destroy anythi-" Tony was cut off by the sound of his cellphone. It was Bruce. "Hold on." He told Loki before answering the phone.  
"What?" Tony questioned Bruce in disbelief. "Well, actually, that doesn't surprise me. We all know how Fury likes to keep secrets." Loki started up at Tony, wondering what the conversation was about. "Yeah, I'll come, but what about Loki?" Tony paused and looked back down at the kid. "Well I don't think he'll-" tony cut himself short again. "Yeah, okay. Thor will just have to watch him." Tony hung up his cellphone and slipped it into his pocket. "Lets go." He motioned for Loki to follow as he headed up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Loki questioned, but didn't hesitate in following. Going somewhere else would probably be more fun that 'trying not to destroy anything', as Tony put it.

"We're gonna go visit Phil."


	5. Chapter 5

"Here." Tony practically shoved the small Loki into Thor, once they had arrived at SHIELD; And Loki didn't look very well.

"Is he well?" Thor asked Tony, stopping himself in mid-conversation to make sure Loki was alright.

"He is _now_. I suppose." Tony shrugged. "He threw up in my car." Loki just buried his face into Thor. he never was one to deal well with being sick and throwing up in Tony's car just made himself worse. Thor picked Loki up and Loki re-buried his face. Into Thor's shoulder this time. "Anyway." Tony continued. "Where's Phil?"

"My name's Agent." Phil spoke up from behind the Avengers. Instantly, everyone flocked over to him, questioning this or that; What exactly had happened. Everyone except for Thor, thinking it best to keep Loki out of the picture for the moment. Phil had just gotten out of the hospital, after-all. Loki lifted his head a bit at all the excitement.

"Is he another of your Avenger friends?" Loki whispered quietly to Thor.

"Aye." Thor nodded in return. "I do not know if he would wish to meet you, though." Thor thought it best to be honest about the situation. Well, as far as feelings went. Telling Loki that he was the one to 'kill' Agent Coulson probably wouldn't have been such a good idea.

"I can stay back here if you wish to speak with him, Brother. I do not mind." Loki whispered again and started to work his way out of Thor's arms. Thor blinked in return, but allowed Loki to set himself on the ground. He nodded a 'thank you' to Loki, before going over to join the others. Loki nodded back, but Thor's attention had already been focused on Phil. He didn't see. The whole group conversed with each other for at least an hour; It felt like forever to Loki.

Soon, Loki had began to grow bored. Surely this new friend of Thor's wouldn't notice if Loki moved closer to the group. So he stood, moved behind Thor and tugged on his brother's cape. Thor stopped in mid-sentence and looked down at his younger brother. "Yes, Loki?" Thor asked; And loudly. All other conversation stopped and Phil took a double-take at Loki.

Loki swallowed at the sudden silence. He hadn't meant to interrupt anything. he simply didn't want to feel so left out. "Loki?" Coulson asked, turning to the other Avengers. "What did I miss, exactly?" Thor picked up his younger brother, as the others simply looked at each other, trying to figure out who would tell what happen. Thor was the first to speak up.

"Anthony found him, running away from a burning building. He is not the same Loki, though." Coulson and Loki both looked at Thor with a confused look on his face.

Coulson moved his gaze from Thor, to Loki. "How?" Was his only question.

"We don't know." Tony spoke up. "As far as I can figure, there are two Lokis." Loki's confused look went from Thor to Tony.

"I say thee nay." Loki argued. "There is only one Loki and I am he."

"Not exactly something to brag about." Clint muttered. Natasha elbowed him for that one.

Thor sighed and set Loki down, before kneeling to his height. "There is another Loki, brother. He is my brother, the one I grew up with. I believe you have come from another universe. Back in Asgard, I am there, yes? But I am young, as you are?" Loki nodded slowly to Thor's questions. "Then there are two Thors as well. Aye?" Loki nodded again.

"So. I am not your brother?" Loki furrowed his brow, trying to wrap his head around it.

"I guess, technically, no." Bruce answered for Thor.

"Oh." Loki replied. One simple word, but it was enough for the whole team to tell how hurt Loki seemed. Loki turned to walk down the hall; The way Tony had brought him in.

"Loki, Where are you going?" Thor asked, standing up and starting after him.

"I wish to walk to Tony's home." It wasn't like Loki would want to ride in Tony's car again, anyway. And a walk would be perfect to let him think. "Mayhaps I will think of a way home, so I can bother you no longer." Loki muttered, but by then he was too far down the hall for anyone to hear.

"I cannot allow himself to walk alone." Thor started down the hall after his little brother. Different universe or not, Thor still felt the same about his brother. But Clint stopped him.

"Let him walk. He's obviously upset. Being alone could do some good. I know I like to be alone sometimes." The other silently nodded in agreement.

Thor thought it over a minute, before he turned back to Coulson. "So you are certain you are not a Draugr?"


End file.
